


In Another Life

by tragicallywicked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Endgame, Rated G but might change to M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: {{ENDGAME SPOILERS, read at your own risk.}}Steve finds his way back to the love of his life. And what now?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, if you haven’t seen the movie you’ll be lost and spoiled, I recommend watching first. But you know, you do you!

Steve didn’t have to explicitly tell Bucky for him to know what he was going to do. They had been friends their entire life and sometimes words aren’t needed when you’ve known a person for this long. And Bucky didn’t have to say he approved of it for Steve to know that he in fact did. Just those usual words they’d exchange and it was settled, it was goodbye—for now at least.

In many levels Steve knew Bucky was right, he was indeed taking all the stupidity with him. But what was he good at if not his usual fool and passionate self? He had no idea if this was going to work, but he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t at least try it. He heard Banner in the background telling something to Sam as he gazed his best friend for the last time in what was about to be a whole new life.

And just like that, he was gone.

*

Steve was planted there at the door, like a rooted tree, looking at the little house. After returning all the stones to where they needed to be, completing his mission, he managed to track her whereabouts. Of course during the previous time travel he had seen her at S.H.I.E.L.D., but finding her actual home was tough. She was a spy after all, it wasn’t like she was going to put it on the yellow pages. But Steve had learned a lot these past years since he was found in the ice. S.H.I.E.L.D. itself and the Avengers Initiative that came following gave him skills beyond the military training he had before. Taught him enough that he thought the woman inside that little white house would be proud.

Took him courage to get up on those short steps and knock on the door but he did it and in that moment his eyes were full of tears already, he could hear his heart pounding against his chest with fear and anticipation. What if she had moved on? What if she thought he was a lunatic? All that vanished in a second, when she opened the door.

Her hair was perfectly pinned up and her lips painted ruby, like he remembered her—and like he had just seen her through a window a few days before.

Steve had known that day, on their mission for the stones, that he needed her more than anything, more than life itself. He needed a life with her. And nothing was stopping him from having it, not anymore. So why not stick around for a little bit longer. When he said his goodbyes to Bucky, well, his best friend knew what he was going to do. So Steve knew it would be alright. And now here he was, in front of the love of his life again.

He opened his mouth but very little came out. “I’m sorry I’m late...”


	2. It's been a long, long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not adding summary to avoid giving spoilers of the movie on the main channel haha! Or spoilers of the chapter for that matter. Good reading, thanks for being around!

Every day Peggy followed a strict routine of her own, which began with a scalding bath to start the day. During the war there was no luxury, no hot water at all time, or no time. Now, that the war had been over for some time, a few years, she allowed herself to have small luxuries, like a hot shower followed by a nice cup of tea. Even on hot summer days—which weren’t as rare in New York as they used to be in London, especially in Brooklyn. It was still a small piece of her own paradise. Everything after that was somewhat hurried. Iron her clothes, roll up the stockings, step into heels and with a hurried breakfast in the stomach off to work she went. Every day the same, just another day. Work was enough eventful for her to allow a routine on the privacy of her home. But today _wasn’t_ just another day.

 

For once, she was off work. Days off were rare to come across in the rather busy schedule Peggy Carter found herself ever since becoming Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The place was her baby, quite literally. She build it up from the ground and it was still fairly new. She had given up a stable relationship, that could possibly have turned into marriage, and her position at the SSR, which quite shortly after dissolved and vanished into S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, to dedicate her life and her time to that place and building a better world. So she was normally too busy to just stay home to sip on a cup of tea and browse to the paper. But from time to time she’d give herself a break, or Philips and Howard would force her. Today was one of those.

 

She started by taking her sweet time to get off the bed and allowed her hair to breath as she undid the night set and the curls fell loose on her shoulders. Peggy got the mail in her night robe still, which spoke much about her day. Her neighbor greeted her with a smile. “No work today, Peggy?”

 

“Had to get a rest from those boys.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes as they both waved at one another and she made her way back in.

 

Her neighbor admired Peggy dearly. The woman was a mother of _four_ boys who managed a household _and_ a husband. She would always tell Peggy how brave she was to not marry and live for work, how bold. _Bold_ , she had to agree she was quite the untamed soul. But Peggy couldn’t say she didn’t admire her neighbor as well for managing all she did as a wife. Honestly, Peggy had had the chance at hand—twice, but it seemed life just brought her different priorities again and again. She settled for it, for work. It didn’t feel empty or unsatisfying, but of course from time to time could be lonely.

 

Angie, her best friend, was present enough though. Always trying to hook her up with one of her artist friends, ever since Peggy’s last breakup. But Peggy was always polite to the friends, and Angie, and would go on one or two dates, but they all ran away when they heard how much business she was.

 

“ _Perhaps it’s because they’re too artistic._ ” Angie tried to justify one time.

 

“ _Or just not the right partners._ ” Ever since Steve, Peggy would have used that excuse in her head. Sometimes out loud. When Daniel and her broke apart, she told herself maybe that was the reason. They were still friends, not close, but still in good terms. Truly would have been awkward if they weren’t as Sousa worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. since its foundation. He was a good and dedicated worker, so she saw no reason not to hire him. The last she had heard, he was having a fling with one of their agents. And Peggy was happy for him.

 

She didn’t feel sorry for herself for reaching an age where most of their friends were expecting. The Jarvis were in their second, which made Peggy rather surprised to be honest. But she couldn’t even picture herself marrying at the moment, let alone with children! She was happy interacting with her friends’ spread instead. It allowed her to have quiet days off like that.

 

After bathing, changing and setting her hair and makeup—nothing too complicated just her casual daily beauty routine, Peggy found herself by the radio, it had been on for a while but being rather picky with what she listened, the brunette just decided to play a record. She had been specially found of the Harry James’ 1945 album ever since it came out in November that year. It just held a special place in her heart. If had come out after the war and helped the woman through tough times. So it always brought her back some sort of sweet nostalgia. The first song was just starting to play in as she made her way to the kitchen to set herself another cup of tea.

 

Peggy filled up and set the water to boil while she found herself caught watching two birds nest on the tree in her backyard. She had acquired the property just months after S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded. The agent had been over of the shared apartments or having to run into one of Howard’s flings when when she was crashing in one of his many houses. That house in Brooklyn was a perfect little place to be at. And she honestly fell in love with that tree sitting back there, majestic and huge, right in the middle of the yard. She remembered thinking she’d like to put a swing on it, but never came around—or had the time, to do so. She’d have to use the other branch now, Peggy thought to herself as she saw the little birds sit together.

 

The noise of the water boiled brought her back and she served herself a cup of Earl Grey, no sugar but two drops of honey. Gave the bitter tea a sweet kick but kept that full taste. She was about to sit back to continue reading the paper when there was a knock. The tune in the background almost could have prevented her from hearing it, but truly she was a special agent and a soldier, her senses were always at alert. Even on days off.

 

She left the tea and walked to the door, wondering who could it be. Angie always phoned in before showing up and Jarvis too. She had specifically told Howard to be attending some things at the office so how could it be him—unless he had again got himself into trouble which would make her rather distressed if it was the case since he forced her into taking a day off. Peggy still reached for her gun on her thigh before she opened the door, hand just resting there ready. She’d hate to be in a shooting with a treat in this house as she loved it dearly, and be forced to move out after her neighbors witnessed it, but she was always ready for everything. Except maybe what really was waiting for her behind the door.

 

It felt suddenly like the floor was gone, that she could fall at any time as her knees seemed to feel weaker than usual as well. Or maybe it was her body that felt heavier. She couldn’t tell. Maybe the fact she couldn’t believe her eyes made her feel somewhat dizzy, it was all at once. All too much. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. The tears though, they filled her eyes fast, unannounced.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late…” It was him. That voice, the kind tone, the expected sweetness. Steve Rogers was before her, in all his majestic self. Was she dreaming? Was he even real?

 

Much like the first time he came out of the machine that turned him to the man he was now—changing _physically_ the one she had fallen in love with, Peggy reached to touch him, in complete disbelief. The urge to assure it was really him, that this wasn’t another silly dream. She aimed for his cheek this time though, and it felt like the longest distance, until she actually felt his face, his shaved skin. It wasn’t a ghost, it was him. Really him. In the flesh.

 

“Steve…” Her voice came weaker than she had hoped, as shaky as her breath. “You’re alive! You—You came back.” Suddenly it felt like a flashback to Steve. He nodded quickly, as the memory of a much older Peggy telling him the same came crashing his mind. Perhaps that moment of dementiaso far in the future of where they were now, in a moment only he knew, could have been their past once. And their present now.

 

“Yeah, Peg.” Steve had been so anxious about this very moment, unsure what he’d tell her, how she’d react. The emotions weren’t just flowing on her but him too, his eyes so intense in analyzing every single move she made.

 

“It’s been so long.” Her emotions took over her quicker than expected, the stubborn tears rolling down as her body finally took courage to move closer. The need to be involved in his presence taking down any barrier and better judgment she attempted to have before. “…So long.”

 

“Well I couldn’t leave my best girl.” It somehow made both of them smile, in the midst of tears and emotions. Steve was bold enough to hold her and Peggy allowed herself to weight in as their bodies leaned against each other for comfort. “Not when she owes me a dance.” He could hear her curse under her breath after he said that, as she leaned against his chest. Immediately he fell into the hug they found themselves in. And for a long moment, they just stood still and allowed themselves to cry.

 

None of them really knew how they lead each other into the living room, but they never broke apart. The house door was still cracked open as the two bodies swayed together, so slowly. Her hand was resting firmly against hist back, as if guiding him. Instinctively she had recalled he knew nothing of dancing and took the lead of it. Her palm spread on his back also as a firm and sweet of keeping him close. Her forehead was resting against his chin as Steve too held her close, one hand tangled with hers as they, _at last_ , had their first dance.

 

It truly had been so long and there was still so much to be said, but words could wait for another day—as the song lullabying them muted behind the two lovers. All they cared about, and needed, now were each other.

 

Her eyes were closed for the longest time, she could feel his heart pounding against his chest vibrating to hers and taking over her body like a wave that settled her own poor heart. She was so lost and had no clue of it until he showed up, because it finally felt like home. Another stubborn tear rolled down as that thought crossed her mind and she pulled her head back to look up at him.

 

Their eyes met halfway. Both were smiling still, but not broadly. Just subtle enough to knew what they longed for. He took the lead, closing his eyes first as he leaned in—not fully, but just enough so she’d close the space. And well, she waited. Just half a second, she had to look at him, so handsome and hers. Peggy couldn’t believe her eyes, that he was actually there standing so close to her. She could only hope it wasn’t a dream… So she close the distance, her lips opening just the slightest as she kissed him. And it was certain for both that it was all real.

 

He kissed her a second time after that, more firmly. Longer too. And then they kissed once again, so slow it almost fell like they were in slow motion diving and learning more about one another. Steve was an eager lover and learned and Peggy an avid teacher. They found themselves both out of breath when the broke apart that third time, as the music slowly faded behind them. And they smiled once again with their eyes.

 

*

 

She brought him a handkerchief to wipe some of the blurred ruby set on his lips, but it was more her idea than his—who could care less about his messy lips when he thought what brought him to that state. But he accepted willingly, as he would anything she’d offer him.

 

He had been standing around in the living room while he waited. The vinyl had stopped playing so he carefully adjusted the needle off and put away the record. He took a good look at her place for a moment then. The house was modest, simple, but so well decorated. It seemed she had put effort to make it homey but hadn’t had the chance to spend much time perfecting the details. Steve did find a picture frame here and there. One had Peggy, Howard, and a couple he hadn’t seen before. The other one was an older couple, whom he guessed were her parents as the woman seemed to be an older version of Peggy. Right next to it sat one with a soldier. For a moment he thought it could be… Well, her husband. Or new love affair. Although he highly doubted Peggy would be kissing him in the living room if that was the case. Then it occurred to him the uniform was from the first war and immediately remembered a story she told him, back in camp, about her brother. And then, by her fireplace, he found himself. Not his current self, but the younger and skinnier man he used to be. A similar picture he had found in her work desk.

 

“Would you like some tea?” She had been watching him quietly, allowing Steve to take things in, allowing herself to take him in. It still felt surreal that he was there in front of her, smiling, as he seemed to have been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

 

“I’m alright.” He adjusted himself, taking the handkerchief. He didn’t find appropriate to clean his mouth though. Quite the opposite, he wanted to keep her taste there, the soft feel of her lips against his.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Sure.” Peggy just nods. She resists to leave for a moment, almost as she’s encouraging him to follow. Which he does as she steps away to the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t recall you as a coffee drinker.” She pointed out, adding some water to boil again after she picked the coffee powder and herself a new tea set, as hers had ran awful cold.

 

“Well, a lot has changed.” He knew they’d eventually have to talk, but he truly had no clue _what_ or _how_ he was going to tell her after all. She eyed him though after that, setting their cups.

 

“You fancy some sugar and cream?”

 

“Just cream.”

 

There was a long moment of silence, but none of them felt uncomfortable or in urge to speak. Instead he just took a seat and waited, watching her. When she finally joined him, serving their drinks, Steve muted a thank you. Even the coffee tasted like home, as smaller sip as he took.

 

“Darling, you…” Peggy mumbled, without being able to drink her tea at all as she now took a good look at him. “You look so different.” His haircut, his face, his eyes were all so changed, _heavier_ , she thought. Peggy could only wonder what had happened to lead him back there to her, since they last spoke over the phone. But little did she know all that had occurred.

 

“A lot has happened.” He put his coffee down just as she picked up her own tea and brought it to her lips.

 

“I have no where else to be.”

 

“I thought you were a Director now.” Steve revealed and she seemed shocked, taken, that he knew of that.

 

“H—How’d you know? You just came back… Did you not?”

 

“No, I did, I _just_ came back. But it’s more complicated than that.”

 

“Steve.” Peggy was firm this time, putting her tea down. “What happened? You are worrying me now.”

 

He looked away and this time the silence felt awfully long. She saw the handkerchief on his hand still, so she got up to take the seat closest to him. Peggy took the cloth in her hand and reached to wipe off the stains on his lips, gently—as delighted as she was to think she had given him those with her own longing lips.

 

Steve just gazed her and when she stopped, he took away the handkerchief and set it on the table while his other hand held hers and his thumb mindlessly caressed her palm.

 

“Words can wait until some other day.” He recalled her song and she immediately knew what he was referring to, so Peggy smiled as if in agreement. She reached to caress his cheek then, softly.

 

“Very well, darling.” Peggy still sighed in concern, eyeing him with those big brown eyes. “Would you like I show you around?”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

None of them moved for a long moment though.

 

Except when they both leaned in to kiss each other again. After all it had been a long long time.


	3. A new notion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy learns the truth and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! It warms my heart we can all share this Steggy love. Good reading!

They strolled together to a park nearby her home, side by side like some couple. Was that what they were? Just hours before Peggy thought the idea of being with someone again sounded wildly impossible and in a matter of moments, Steve had managed to swipe her off her feet and prove all her mindset wrong. Not that she was planning truly anything in her mind. Also because all she could think about was how he was truly there, walking beside her and taking her hand halfway through the park.

 

Peggy sat first on the bench, and Steve followed her lead taking the space next to her. The life was happening right before them. Some parents with their children played on the grass, an old couple played chess, a teenager boy walked his best friend on a leash. Steve Rogers held Peggy Carter’s hand in a way that seemed they had been doing this for years now and not like they hadn’t seen each other since the end of the war, about five years ago—in her time.

 

Nineteen fifty was coming to the world like a roar. New lives, trying to move on from a though war; new hair styles, and styles in overall; new customs. Steve knew a lot more of all that was to happen, but truly didn’t care. As much as he was aware of the world’s changes, conflicts and progresses, he couldn’t really make changes to it—or wanted to, as he knew humanity’s fate was set straight at some point by his team, his family. One thing he didn’t knew about the past though, or what was now his present and future, was what awaited for him and Peggy. And that was enough to excite him. A life with her was all he had hoped for. And so did she, but the brunette beside him was unaware of all the things he did know. Didn’t make her less thrilled to be sitting there with him.

 

She had thought about it for a long time. Being with him again, sharing a life together. Peggy had pictured them side by side at home, he’d be cleaning the dishes he used to cook them dinner whilst she’d be drying them. They were smiling all along. Peggy had dreamed of working with him, investigating, teaching him espionage. She had imagined them dancing and even wished he’d step on her toes so she could correct him and then they’d kiss. But that had been long gone. Ever since she tossed his blood sample on the Brooklyn bridge, she had told herself to move on and accept his choice. The dreams never truly stopped, but she pushed the hope away when she was awake. Some mornings were tougher than the others, when the thought of being with him lingered. Steve wouldn’t want to see me like this, Peggy would tell herself. And it was true, he wouldn’t. So she would go by with her routine and her work, things would feel better with time she was sure of that. And time did go by and it did get better. But ever since getting her closure at the bridge, she never imagined anymore that her dreams would actually be turning into reality as they were now.

 

“So you know I’m a director… Is that how you found me?” Peggy inquired, looking at him with kind eyes. She knew they had agreed not to approach his return yet, but she had been eager to know about his well being and whereabout these past years.

 

“Yes... S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to update the security bridge.” Steve said and Peggy seemed to be exasperated very fast.

 

“You—Broke in?!” She was vile and Steve immediately regretted beginning it like that. “How’d you know where it is? We hid it very well.”

 

“You’re definitely right, it’s very well hidden, I’ll agree to that. The fact that anyone with a military uniform can walk in isn’t so good. I went back to Camp Leigh to find you and then I found out the place.” He tries to justify but her eyes narrowed proved she could read right through it.

 

“You’ve always been a terrible liar, Steven.”

 

“I knew it was there before I went.” He admits and she purses her lips together.

 

“How?” The brunette sighs uncomfortably as she brings his hand to her lap. Peggy looks at their fingers intertwined briefly before gazing him more seriously. “Do you not trust me anymore?”

 

“That’s not what it is.” He’s quick to say and shakes his head promptly.

 

“What is it then?” Peggy drops the severe tone, knowing it doesn’t work that way with Steve sometimes. Nor she wanted to lecture him for something that was clearly a concern to him.

 

“I just don’t want to scare you away.”

 

“You could never, Steve.” She’s real sweet this time, caressing his palm.

 

“It’s some really crazy and unbelievable stuff, Peggy...”

 

“Try me.” She’s had her share of madness and unbelievable things, to be honest, so she doubted he could scare her that much. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

“I don’t want to.” He smiles at last. Steve sits up after, sighing almost dramatically, like he’s getting ready to something absurdly important. He was indeed always so dramatic, at least she though so. “Peggy, I’m... I came from another time.” She looked utterly confuse, unsure what he meant by it. Steve took a look around, over his shoulders but no one seemed to be really minding them. “From the future.”

 

The silence was long, excruciating even, but Steve let the information sink in. He knew even as little as he had told her, it was enough to be too much.

 

Peggy on the other hand was looking at him almost blankly, trying to read his eyes for any sights of lying—which she found none. There was no question that was Steve, her Steve. So she couldn’t make that someone could be trying to impersonate him to play her. She was too smart to fall for that sort of thing. Or was she? Peggy never really doubted herself, ever, but this was Steve and he had always been her weakest spot—and strongest too in some capacities.

 

“I know, it sounds crazy.”

 

“It sure does.” Her mind is at a billion thoughts per second but she can’t utter out much as she’s trying to make logic out of it.

 

“Ask me anything.”

 

She didn’t want to ask him for assurances that it was really him, because she didn’t really question that. She knew the man before her was Steve Rogers. Hair, eyes were changed, still the same shade of blue but yet she could see that clearly he had gained some sort of life experience that she knew nothing about. But then again that only proved what he said do be true.

 

“How?”

 

“Doctor Pym?” She nods and then it occurred to her that Steve never met the man in his life. And her eyes widen, in shock, at the final realization that this was her Steve, but not the Steve she knew before. “He creates something incredible. That it’s not perfected yet but it will be…”

 

“And that allowed you to...” Steve nods as she seemed to be completing the the thought. Peggy could make sense of it, but there were still so many questions. “So you didn’t die on the crash.”

 

“No—”

 

“Steve, we looked everywhere for you...” She cute him off, not exactly in apologetic way and instead still trying to make sense of it. “... I don’t—Nobody could find your ship.”

 

“They did.”

 

“They?”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” He sighed, knowing he’d have to go deeper in the details to give her some sense of it. “In 2012. The serum kept me alive until then, in a state of coma. I had no idea it wasn’t 1945 yet until they told me. It felt like I was sleeping.”

 

“Oh!” And just like that, her eyes watered considerably. “Steve—I’m so sorry, darling. We should have kept looking... Howard was right.” She rarely said those words and it shocked even her.

 

“Peggy, it’s alright.” He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it assuringly. “You did your best.”

 

“Is that why you came back? To tell me where to find you?” He shakes his head, smiling.

 

“It’s doesn’t work that way, I can’t change anything that’s already happened, time works in the most curious and unexplainable ways.” It seemed he knew a lot about that, she thought.

 

“Why did you come back then?”

 

“You. I came back for you. To be with you.”

 

“Oh, darling.” It’s quite impossible for her not to smile, especially when he reached to touch her cheek.

 

“Unless you’re busy.”

 

“I’m not.” They both laugh, her in between tears and him with watery eyes.

 

“The future is now my past, you are my present.”

 

She couldn’t stop herself from leaning in to him, not to kiss, but to let her forehead rest against his. Eyes closed as their hands stood tangled.

 

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long.” Steve said it quietly.

 

“Seems your wait has been much longer, darling.”

 

“It was worth every second of it.”

 

*

 

Sun was starting to set when Steve and Peggy found themselves at her home again. She brought him some fresh lemonade on the back porch and he helped her carry some cookiesthere too, so they could sit by her garden and talk. Or simply enjoy each other’s presence.

 

“Angie brought these cookies last weekend, they should be alright still.” She commented and realized by his face that he didn’t know who she was talking about. “She’s a friend of mine, used to work at a diner nearby but she’s thriving on Broadway now, such a talented lady.”

 

“Broadway? Wow, that must mean she’s amazing then.” Steve served them some of the lemonade as Peggy nodded happily.

 

“Oh, she truly is.” She sat a napkin for him and herself, he mumbled a thank you and she simply nodded. “The lemons are from that tree on the corner actually. It was already in the property when I bought it.”

 

“It’s a gorgeous home, Peggy.” He was sipping on the lemonade and added. “And great lemonade too!”

 

“Yeah, it’s terrific… I love the big tree in the middle the most tho. It’s breathtaking all year long. Loses all its leafs on autumn and during the winter holds so much snow.” She’s caught watching the tree again. “I always did want to add a swing to it but never have the time.” Peggy sighs and smiles at Steve who’s had his cup of lemonade already. “Two birds just nested on it now, so we’ll see.” She says whilst serving him some more of the drink. “I see you really did like it.”

 

“I did, thank you, Peggy.” He’s in between a bite and talks with a mouthful, which makes her chuckle.

 

“Chew, darling.” She reaches to wipe off some crumbles on his chin and is taken when he leans against her touch. Peggy shakes her head as her lips curl up again.

 

They stay like that for a moment. Her thumb caressing his cheek as he smiles ever so softly, very much goofy. It’s her who breaks apart though, to sip some more of her drink. There’s long silences and pauses again, but there are also ever lasting gazed and smiles.

 

“A swing would be nice.” He says at last, nodding as he gazes the tree.

 

Both their minds wander to her sitting there and him behind her, swinging her softly. Steve decides he’s going to hang it there and adds a mental note to remember doing it.

 

“Darling?”

 

“Mhmhm?”

 

“Who knows you are back?” Peggy inquires then, putting her drink back down to switch it for the cookie which she munches on in between a thought.

 

“From hm, this time?” Peggy nods. “Just you.”

 

“We must tell Howard.”

 

“Peggy, I don’t know how good of an idea it is to tell everyone…” He trails off. Steve himself wasn’t fully sure how things worked out with him going back. He knew it didn’t change the future, but he still was cautious about it.

 

“Not everyone, but Howard must know the truth. He’s been searching for you, blaming himself… And quite honestly being a reckless moron.” She sounded extremely mad all of the sudden which always worried Steve. She had her own way of being mad, or upset, about things. He remembered the bullets he took right on his shield once.

 

“Sounds like you are mad at him for it…”

 

“Utterly! I had to clean up his messes one after the other. Still am, even at S.H.I.E.L.D.” She set the cookie down and Steve took it as an opportunity to take her hand.

 

“Alright, we’ll tell him.”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled then, nodding. “As for you… You’ll always be my Steve. But perhaps the world needs to meet a different man other than Steve Rogers, or Captain America.”

 

“I agree.” He managed to say although her words were echoing in his mind. _My Steve_ , he was always hers indeed. “Grant. Grant is a good last name.”

 

“It’s still your name, Steven.” She laughed and he followed her on it.

 

“I know, but people know Steve Rogers, not Steven Grant.” Sounded so simple and not much of a change, but he had a feeling it really did make a different to the world.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“Am I ever not?” She eyes him for that remark but they both just end up laughing.

 

“You know, at some point I’ll want to hear the whole story, Steve…”

 

“I know. And I’ll tell you… But only you.”

 

Peggy nods and then gets up. Steve stops her and holds her hand again. Instead of actually stopping, she takes him with her and they take a seat on the grass, under the big tree. His hand holding hers is replaced by his arm around her shoulders.

 

None of them say anything else, they just sit there and watch the sun go down while her head rests on his chest. And Steve thinks how life couldn’t be more beautiful.

 

*

 

After dinner, Peggy brought him a towel and a pair of pajamas. But no pillow and blanket and he immediately took note of that and not the fact she had a set oh male pajamas in her home. She on the other hand was quick to say. “Howard gave me these as a joke last Christmas, said I could wear my own pants in life now.”

 

“Oh! I wasn’t—” He swallowed and chuckled rather awkwardly before finally adding. “I just—Will it be alright if take your couch?”

 

“Oh!” She felt silly all of the sudden for thinking he’d want to take the bed with her. “Hm, yes. I guess if you prefer it.”

 

Then Steve was quick to speak. “I mean, not really. I just though—I didn’t want to... You know... People talk. It’s not like it’s—I just didn’t want to impose—Or to make you uncomfortable.” Now that he was blushing and speaking his elbows out uncontrollably, she could only smile fondly.

 

“Oh, Captain. You still don’t know a bloody thing about women, do you?” Peggy leaned to kiss him softly. Her lips now naked from any makeup taking a bolder move of opening further. She pulled him by the neck with both hands too, as she let her tongue slip inside his mouth for a nice and slow devour. He moaned. Steve couldn’t prevent it, it just came out against her mouth, from deep in his throat. And she grinned as she pulled back. “Go take your shower, I’ll wait for you.” She didn’t say it’d be in bed, but it was rather implied as she made her way to the bedroom, giving him a quick glance over her shoulder.

 

 _A cold one_ , Steve told himself as he walked into the bathroom, _you’re going to take a cold shower_.


	4. Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy grow closer and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this update! Bare with me as I just moved to a new country and started a new job yay. Good reading!

Peggy was wearing a silk nightgown, black fabric flowing down to her ankles. It looked sweet against her smooth skin, rather attractive as well. She couldn’t shake the anxiousness away while Steve took a shower. The implications, their feelings for one another, and time. Time had always been tricky with them and now they had all the time in the world. Or so she hoped and believed they did. It occurred to her she never had asked Steve if this was permanent… He had mentioned coming back to be with her, but not for how long. She had so many questions and yet she wanted to ask none. The fear of the answers, not wanting to lose time with him, it was some of the many thoughts running through her head. So she opted to dress the robe too, as she sat down at the vanity where her perfumes lined up perfectly with her beauty products.

 

Following her nightly routine, Peggy removed the remains of makeup, unpinned and brushed the long brown curls, but she stopped herself when it unfolded the time to pick up the pen to write on her journal. It wasn’t a personal piece, it was a work one. Among the many things she wanted to write down, that’d be important to bring to SHIELD, none felt right to. Steve’s return, time travel, all very important to keep in file. But at the same time, all so very dangerous too. Besides, she had given Steve her word she’d be one of the few people to know. After all, as long as she was there at the company she could hold the reins on those important informations. Steve looked so handsome when he came out the bathroom into the bedroom with wet hair dripping on his bare chest, it took her out of her worries. He looked apologetic as he held the pajama shirt up. “I swear I tried…”

 

She mused at him through the reflection on her vanity. “I can’t say I’m surprised, or disappointed.” Steve was very obviously blushing and she gets up to meet him halfway. Peggy took the shirt, her eyes darting through his chest quickly, like she had the first time she saw him like that. She sometimes missed his original self, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn trying to serve his country. But she liked him like that too, it wasn’t a bad sight at all.

 

Whilst Peggy walks to fold and put away the shirt, Steve watched her closely, unsure where he should move to now. If he had pockets, he’d surely be shoving his hands there to make himself feel less awkward. And she noticed. He instead crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

 

“You don’t have to flex your muscles to make yourself more handsome, darling…”

 

“I wasn’t trying to—” He uncrosses the arms quickly at that, blushing more.

 

“I always liked you, no muscles and all.” She muses.

 

“Yeah, I saw my picture in your office.”

 

“Did you now?” It was her time to blush, but it was well masked with her eyebrow raised.

 

“It’s complicated.” He explained, clearing his throat again while she smiles.

 

“It seems so.” Since he wouldn’t make his way to the bed, she took the lead, removing her robe and floating to the bed to unfold the sheets and pat the pillow next to hers. Her eyes were quick to look at him, but he got the message, rushing his steps to sit beside her. Peggy smiled at last, when they were both under the covers, facing each other.

 

He reaches to touch her shoulder, almost bare if it wasn’t for the thin silk band sitting on top of it. His hands feel so soft against her skin, his eyes so intense and so meaningful. Peggy scooches closer to him, uninvitedly invading his personal space—which he didn’t protest.

 

Instead, his hand slide down to her back as his thumb made circles on her spine. It makes her breathing grow calmer actually and her eyes close slightly, enjoying his presence, his touch and scent all around her. When she finally opened her eyes again, it feels like they’re even closer to each other. His long lashes are like delicate butterflies touching his skin when he blinks slowly, too focused on her.Battling against the darkness of not seeing her, even if for mere moments. If Steve could make that moment last, imprint it on their skins and their memories forever, he would. Peggy held her stare for the longest time until like magnets they’re drawn to one another.

 

It’s Steve who initiates it this time, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her nice and slow. She feels when his hand become firm against her back, his fingers spreading as he closes any distance between them and then his hand is not the only firm thing against her… His muscular chest, broadly pressed against hers, which is almost bare if it wasn’t only for the silky fabric rubbing in between. He curses it mentally, but it’s still too unfocused to remove it.

 

Peggy on the other hand has free range and uses it very wisely, running her fingertips up his arm, her nails scratching every inch of muscle, every curve, until her hand laced around his neck to drag him deeper on the kiss. Tongues slipping, dancing, teasing. Wasn’t too long until they were both out of breath. “I— I wanted to ask you something important.” Peggy utters under her breath, looking at him with blurred lips and anxious eyes.

 

“Mhmhm?” Steve can’t help but get distracted though, as in his mind he starts to make sense they were laying down together in bed, her hair unpinned, lips a hot mess, eyes devouring him… It looked like one of his dreams again. But this time it was real, she was there, his goddess.

 

“How long?”

 

“What you mean?”

 

“How long can you stay… Around?”

 

He looks at her knowingly and for the first time he smiles as if he’s certain of one thing in life. You see some people are sure of eminent death, but not Steve. His one and only certainty in life was that he had a chance to spend it with her. “As long as you’ll have me.” He utters at last, caressing her cheek.

 

“Oh, Steve…” She’s about to dive on his lips again, ready to devour him once more as her eyes so clearly wanted that, when her phone rings. He’s halfway through smashing her cheek as Peggy had turned her face immediately to the phone. She eyes the clock and sighs, it was so damn late.

 

“It must be important.” He mumbles, pecking her cheek a second time, softer now.

 

“I’m off duty today.” Her words make him eye her and she nods. They both knew she never really was, it was Director Carter after all, off days were a luxury. “I’ll be just a minute.” She pecks his lips before slipping out of bed and into her robe to pick up the telephone.

 

“Hello…? Yes. Yes, put him through please…” Theres a long pause and then she sighs. “What is it, Jarvis? No, I was about to hm, sleep.” She looks at Steve over her shoulder and he just smiles. Both knew they had more plans than just sleep. “He did what?!” All of the sudden her tone changes. “No, that’s alright, thank you. I’ll be right over. Thanks for phoning me, goodnight.” When she hangs up, Steve is eyeing her worriedly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Howard got himself arrested. I have to go bail him out… Jarvis is stuck solving another mess Howard made at his home in the process.” She’s rushing to the closet to find something quick to wear. “I’m really sorry, darling.”

 

“It’s alright.” Steve is off the bed as well and it makes her stop.

 

“Darling, you don’t have to go. You can stay and rest.”

 

“Believe me, I’ve done my share of resting.” He thinks it’s a clever joke so he chuckles.

 

“Do you think it’s a good idea for Howard to see you?”

 

“Well, why not? You wanted him to know…” She’s quiet, thinking for a moment.

 

“You’re right. Maybe that’ll put him straight.” Steve nods to that and walks up to her. His hands wrap around her waist in a way that makes Peggy immediately slow down her pace. Steve isn’t usually that bold, but maybe it was their kissing before or perhaps the way her body felt so perfect pressed right up against his.

 

“We have time later.” His voice is so low and hoarsely, it turns her knees to mush. But she had a smooth pick up, turning around on her heels to give him a deep and long kiss. She’s tiptoeing to reach him. Her arms wrap around his neck and he immediately supports her against him, a firm hand on her lower back. The kiss is deep, and long.

 

“To be continue.” Her whispers are sweet and so are her lips and eyes, lost in his eyes for an extra moment, but she slips off his grasp and is soon back to fetching on her wardrobe.

 

They both part ways silently and dress quicker than they had pulled away—in an attempt not to fall back to bed. She’s got her hair in a low pony tail and a jumpsuit on, struggling to get the jacket on as they’re walking to the door, so her helps her with it.

 

“Thank you, darling.” He’s got the same clothes as before, she notices. “We need to take you shopping tomorrow.”

 

Steve who hadn’t given it too much thought looks at himself for a moment and smiles. “Yeah, that’d be good. I don’t need much though.” He sure didn’t, she added mentally and for a second  there her eyes just devoured him whole. She shook it off, shaking her head, and then smiling. But he caught that look and it got him shook too.

 

“Come on, let’s go bail Howard’s arse. Get used to it, happens more often than you’d like.”

 

*

 

“I’ve got to tell you something before we get to the car.” She said to Howard at last and he immediately cut in between.

 

“I know, I know… I gotta stop doing that and you’re tired of my childish ways—”

 

“Well, yes, but that’s not what I have to say.” Peggy plants herself there on the sidewalk of the police station and he too stops, looking at her confusedly and curious. She’s so damn serious he’s sure he’s about to be lectured just like his mom used to do.

 

“Gee, Carter, who died?”

 

“Actually, no one died… But someone is alive—” It was a poor choice in words so she just kept talking. “Steve is alive, Howard.”

 

“What— How did— Peggy, don’t—” He doesn’t even finish the sentence because he knows for sure that Peggy wouldn’t ever joke about that. “Where was he? Did you find him?”

 

“Hm, that’s a little tough to explain. But no, he came to me… He found me. Well, us. S.H.I.E.L.D.” Peggy started talking and Howard seemed unquiet, pacing through the sidewalk. “He came to my house this morning… I’d have told you something but I barely had time to process it myself.”

 

“Gee. How is he? _Where_ is he?” All he had were more and more questions. Peggy took that last one as a queue to Steve though and looked over her shoulder at the car. Howard eyed it too as the tall blonde man came out of it looking almost exactly like what they last had seen him in nineteen forty-five. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Rogers?”

 

“Hey, Howard.” Steve waved as he took the cap off his head to be better seen. He stopped besides Peggy, smiling so largely. He had seen a much older Howard in his time travels, but seeing his old friend where they had left off… That was truly some great level of joy.

 

“Hi, pal!” It’s Howard who stepped to hug him, patting his back as his holding back those strong emotions that the Starks were used to suppress. This was Steve Rogers though, a men who inspired him, whom he had looked up to after the war and which he found to miss dearly after he was believed to be gone. Steve was a big part to his character, or at least the person Howard wanted to become. And not having saved him haunted Stark for years, so seeing him there was a relief. “How come you’re here, my friend? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m alright.” When they part, Steve is smiling broadly and Peggy watches them both with fondness. “Peggy has been really helpful.” And just like that Howard looks at them with this knowing smitten smirk.

 

“Oh, you stop it.” Peggy rolls her eyes but her cheeks color lightly and both men notice it.

 

“We thought you had died, Rogers…” He’s back at it because there are so many questions roaming his mind. “How’d you make it back? After so long!”

 

“It’s a long complicated story…”

 

“And right now it’s late and we’re bailing your are out, yet again.”

 

“Well now, Steve never had to.” Her stern look makes Howard quickly correct himself. “But alright, I guess you’re right. Would you two come for lunch tomorrow and we can talk it all?”

 

“That’d be good.” Steve eyes Peggy who promptly nods.

 

“Now let’s take you home, Howard. Jarvis is worried sick about you.” She leads the way to the car and the two men follow.

 

“He always worries.”

 

“Well, you should quit giving him that burden. He’s about to become a father and he already looks after you like a son, he’s too young to parent you.” She’s firm as if to reprehend for having to bail him off that night, and he gets it.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know…” Howard hops in the back seat as Peggy and Steve take the front ones. “Thanks for picking me up by the way you two. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” His smug smirk irritates Peggy and they exchange a look over the mirror. Steve sees the tension and is quick to intervene.

 

“Anytime, pal.”


	5. Neighbors, the police and rubbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the neighbors. He and Peggy fall back into the good old time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the delay on this update, folks. I've been working as a drama teacher and just got twenty-eight classes to teach this semester, so I've been going a little nuts. Bare with me, it's a real good update coming below. Good read!  
> WARNING: I'm changing the story rating to M

Brooklyn was still a great place to live, even if the mafia activity had picked up considerably if you stood on their old side it was very welcoming and safe community to be inserted into. Peggy’s neighbors were a couple that migrated from Sicily at the end of the war, Victor and Julia, and an old French woman who too came to America after the Nazis devastated her home country. They were kind and sweet to her, from time to time the Italian wife brought Peggy homemade lasagna or fresh pasta. It was heaven, truly. The French lady wasn’t much of a cooker so she’d offer some books, and lots of tea—which she greatly appreciated. With her busy work schedule came in handy to have such caring neighbors.

 

It was common too for them to look after her, especially the Italian one. Normally Peggy didn’t mind, as they didn’t really step on her business. Sure she knew how to protect herself, but it was always better if they wouldn’t know her line of work. The phone company and a fake inheritance were the perfect excuse to her nice home in that area of the neighborhood. She knew her mobster neighbor wouldn’t be so pleased of a government secret agent living next door.

 

When her and Steve fled off in the night, the bodyguards on her neighbors property kindly alerted the owner that Miss Carter had left on a car with an unknown man, which he feared could be dangerous. So when they came back home much later that evening, there were police cars parked at the door. “Oh, bloody hell.”

 

“What’s going on?” Steve inquired with a frown, as she pulled up at the house.

 

“I have my suspicious… Just follow my lead.” She stepped out the car and as expected, her neighbors came to her rescue.”

 

“Oh, Margaret dear!” Louise’s French accent was noticeable as the gray haired woman came to her. Steve following right behind.

 

“Our guys, they saw ya be taken by some blonde—” Victor on the other hand didn’t quite feel he even belonged to Italy any longer, adapting right in.

 

“And I told Vic it couldn’t have been anything, but it was so late! We all got concerned…” His wife on the other hand, this large dark haired woman, truly put effort on not sounding so foreigner, but failed miserably.

 

“I told Cat we shouldn’t call no police, we could handle things if ya know what I mean!” Victor added quite proudly as Peggy nodded, trying to catch up with them all.

 

“Ma’am, are you well?” When the policemen joined in, they were eying Steve.

 

“I’m quite alright, thank you.” At last taking a breath, Peggy smiled. “I’m so sorry I worried you all. This is Steven, he’s my dear friend from back during the war, fought bravely. I was offering him shelter,” she paused briefly only to continue, “in my couch.” Steve nodded promptly as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. “All whilst he finds a place to stay… We had to go bail another friend of ours out and drop him at home. The poor man is at lost since the war, Steven is relocating to help him out. But thank you for caring for me.”

 

“Oh, Peggy, we’re just happy you’re well!” Catarina said quite relived as she reached to great Steve. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear, I’m .”

 

“All mine, ma’am.” Steve shook her hand gently, with that godlike smile of his, enchanting them all. “Sir.” Immediately after he shook her husband’s hand, in acknowledge and respect.

 

“Pleasure, son. Thank you for your service.” Victor added and Steve nodded. Back in the day he had heard much of that, in the future.

 

“Welcome, child. I’m Mrs Louise.” The French woman mumbled, quite astonished. “You look exactly like this man I saw back in France during the war times, what do the Americans call him—?”

 

“Well, quite late, I should let you all go back to bed and stop worrying.” Peggy cut off immediately, with and apologetic smile.

 

“Ma’am, it’s a pleasure.” Save still manage to add. The guards had dispersed already and they said their goodbyes. Steve started leading Peggy back indoors.

 

“I’ll send you both some lasagna tomorrow, Peggy.” Catarina said as she walked on her porch with her husband.

 

“Thank you, Cat. Goodnight.” Peggy waved off and hopped in.

 

Took them one gaze and two seconds to start laughing inside her home, in the midst of it she found her hands pressing against his chest and his arms wrapping around her waist. Then, there was silence. Long silence.

 

The exchange of gaze was quick and enough to bring their lips back together, crashing like magnets as he pulled her up in his arms, lifting her away from the floor and off her heels. Her legs snaked around his waist as her hands found their way to make a mess of his hair. He barely knew of it, or noticed, rather occupied with dragging them to her bedroom and undoing her clothes.

 

“Put me down.” Her demand caught him off guard but he obliged, halfway through the hall. Steve blinked in surprise, looking for traces of having done something wrong. Peggy pulled back but to undo his shirt, quick on the buttons. A skill that made him question whether she had practiced it the past years.

 

There it was again, that large torso, almost bare, with so few and light hairs growing from the center to his muscular chest. Steve felt her eyes devour him alive and didn’t hesitate on pulling her in to him once more, removing the jacket and thanking her mentally for wearing something as practical as a jumpsuit.

 

She was in her undergarment before he was and quickly became self conscious of if so her hands found the buckle of his belt and zipper to his pants in record speed, undoing them while Steve kicked off the shoes.

 

Gosh, she loved the modern outtake on underwear, so small and exposing, she thought to herself first thing. Perhaps more so to Steve who seemed quite large through the fabric. Peggy was clearly in awe but he didn’t give her much time to think, picking her up again so they could at last make it to the bed.

 

Her skin against his felt incredible. The minute he landed her on the mattress, all he wanted to do was map out her body, with fingertips and lips. And so he did, tracing her skin, kissing her scars, nuzzling all curves to every noise she made. Losing himself in her body was all Steve hoped to do again. Sure, it wasn’t their first time and though frowned upon, no, they never married. But in the middle of a war, they couldn’t make too many demands of life, nor had too much time spare to lose. So they lived it whenever they could. But it had been so, so long it all just felt brand new. Besides, Steve liked to think of himself as a man out of his time, belonging to so many moments in the timeline. He could adhere to some modern practices with ease—not casual sex, but sex with someone you loved and cared for and whom you couldn’t quite waste any more time to be with.

 

As Steve moved on top of her again, she pushed him up to sit on the bed so she could straddle him, her lips eager on his again.

 

“I missed you, darling.”

 

“So did I.” The hook on her bra coming undone made her sigh in relief against his mouth, blurred by her lipstick.

 

“Oh.” Steve pulled back to that though, sensing some discomfort in her voice. “Your hands are cold.” Peggy clarified taking one of them and bringing it to her lips. She blew hot air and spread sweet kisses all over it, which Steve found to be strangely arousing. But it worked miracles when his hand finally cupped her breasts again, allowing them both to moan with familiarity and longing for that feeling.

 

He switched them again, leaning her back on the pillows, so his mouth could replace one of his hands more comfortably. Her reaction was louder this time, her eyes watering slightly as her finger grabbed his hair, in utter need.

 

“Mhmhm.” He hummed and she pushed him back in place when he motioned of switching breasts.

 

“Not yet.” She moaned again to his chuckle and the swirl of his tongue around her nipple. But what made her shiver was that nibble he gave her. Steve hadn’t forgot how to make her all hot and bothered it seemed. “Oh, darling…”

 

He gave both breasts the same treatment and then his focus went south. Began with gentle hands removing her garments, sliding it down her thighs. Naked and gorgeous before him, seen under the moonlight coming from the window, Peggy spread her legs to him and Steve high dived like an eager lover. He knew how to use his tongue and not to brag about his skills—which were impressive and he never did flaunt them around aside from when he was with her.

 

“Don’t you dare make me come yet, Steven.” He felt as if that was a challenge to bring her to the edge and so he kept going, under her curses and moans.

 

“Language.” He mumbled simply, the hot hair from his breath making her all tingly.

 

“Come up r—” And just as easy as that, there it went her order, downhill with her scrumptiously high peak, as her body quivered under his. “For fuck’s sake, Steve.”

 

“Do you kiss me with that mouth, agent Carter?” He was back on top of her so they could devour one another again, hot kisses. Peggy realized then she wasn’t quite done yet.

 

“Very funny.” Her eager fingers grabbed the lapel of his skivvies, attempting to push them down desperately. “Take them off.” There it was again, her bossy tone.

 

“I don’t recall you being so bossy in bed.” He laughed, getting rid of that last piece along with his socks.

 

“Clearly it’s been too long, Rogers.” She hooked her leg around his waist and flipped them over, like in a fight move done with such ease by the secret agent, topping him at last. Sat on his waist like she had just proudly climbed the top of a mountain, Peggy smirked at him and very slowly bent down to kiss him.

 

It was a completely different pace all of the sudden. She took her time and so did him, kissing each other, caressing their now slightly sweaty bodies. Peggy could taste the salt on his skin as she kissed his neck down. He was pulsing against her entry though, and that’s all both of them could think about now. Took their breath away. And then it occurred to her.

 

“I don’t have any protection—”

 

“I do… The wallet in my pants.” It took her by absolute surprise that he did, but she didn’t say anything, just eyed him before she went to fetch it back in the hallway. Steve stood up by his elbows, looking at her with desperately pleading eyes. “It wasn’t— I never— I just, well…”

 

“I see you your intentions were clear, Cap.” Her smirk was even more amused as he kept trying to explain himself. “Are you sure these modern things haven’t got rotten with all your trips?”

 

“Good point…”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Peggy corrected quickly. She was always right, but now she really did hope those hadn’t turned to ashes with that time traveling he had mentioned. Steve too was prompt to agree, too eager to have her.

 

Peggy was amused for a moment at the compact packaging of the rubber, as she had only seen the ones that came in tins. She ripped the package open with care and was sure glad she did as the content felt so slippery and moist. “That’s sure some interesting looking rubber.”

 

Steve laughed at it, “They developed the technology.” He didn’t want to add of the rampage that HIV took almost twenty years from when they were now and how those became more popular than whatnot. At least that was a talk for another time.

 

“It’s so thin! Are you sure it won’t rip, Steve?” She recalled him being on the larger size and the material seemed not so trustworthy.

 

“It won’t.” Steve assured and when he tried to take the lead on it, Peggy was faster. The actual thing might have changed looks but it seemed by the format that not the process so she rolled it around his erection, satisfied how discreet it seemed—it sure ought to do wonders with sensation.

 

With the little science interruption, Peggy opted to bent down to kiss his lips again, slowly, her mouth lithesome against his whilst they succumbed to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I added names to the chapters now so you'll notice the older ones are not numbers anymore... I was getting confuse with the number on AO3 and my numbering of chapters being different cause of the prologue.


	6. Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and for reading! May I add I'm looking for a beta as I've been lacking time to do my own reviewing on top of writing? Hit me up if you're up for it or know where to find one.

They were both still panting as their minds slowly regained it senses from the intense lovemaking. Peggy hadn’t felt this dizzy since—well, she couldn’t quite remember ever feeling this fulfilled with bliss. Those who thought ignorance was a bless probably didn’t apply it to sex. Steve had been through so many life moments in so little time and seemed to have become a much more experienced and eager lover. Not that she minded the total clueless Steve she had once first kissed and first made love to. It was, in fact, that man she fell in love with. But she loved this new him too, so willingly and passionate he wouldn’t come undone before she had reached her peak—and for the second time! It felt all brand-new.

 

Yes, she did wonder where that experience had come from. He spent over ten years in the future, she couldn’t imagine him going through chastity though, especially considering the possibility he didn’t always know there would ever be a chance for them. She wasn’t that naive. Hell, she had had her own romance not too long ago with Daniel and it didn’t turn out all that great when work and their relationship started getting mixed up. They had broken off six months ago, but they still worked together. Peggy couldn’t imagine how different that night would have been if Steve had come home to her with another man. It was something that, now looking into perspective, as heartbroken as she had been about her and Daniel, it had happened for a bigger reason. The man she always loved the most had come back to her. Peggy still cared for Sousa and she always would, but Steve had never stopped being the love of her life—her darling. For now, she opted it was best not to ask about his past knowledge that made him such an experienced lover all of the sudden.

 

It was Steve who broke the silence between them whilst his hand ran over a scar that stood onthe left side of her stomach, right below her ribs. “This wasn’t here before.” Looked pretty bad too, even if it had healed with the years. The memory still lingered from when she was pushed down into impalement by Whitney Frost.

 

“Yes, I got it on a mission a few years ago. Working for the SSR.” Peggy respected the classified aspect of her missions, even with Steve.

 

“It looks like it was pretty bad.” He didn’t mean it in any demising way, more worried instead. “I noticed it continues on the back.” Then the concern really came through his voice, and Peggy sighed.

 

“I was _impaled_ by a metal during the mission. They didn’t agree with my point so they tried to stop me. I got to them eventually.” Peggy said it in an assuring way, that made Steve only feel even more concerned.

 

“Of course you did… Who’d do that to you?” Steve leaned to kiss her scar then. Since it occurred and she recovered, Peggy didn’t give it much more thought. She had other scars to prove her life wasn’t a slice of pie. But the fact it was Steve leaning to kiss her battle scars, it made her body tingle and relax, it also made her self conscious as her ran fingers over his locks.

 

“No one that’s important now, Steve.” He knew for a fact she would live a long and happy life—which he hoped to be by his side because, after all, he had no idea how long would that time travel work if he was just in that one place now. But he still worried about her well being.

 

“I’m sorry.” He did sense her closing him off on the matter.

 

“You don’t have to apologize.” She smiled down at him, now resting his chin on her left breast, like he owned the place. “I just don’t worry about all the scars or how I got as much as you do.”

 

“Me neither. Well, about the scars that I don’t mind them. I do worry how you got them.” He clarifies in a dopey sort of way that just makes Peggy smile.

 

“Of course you do.” She echoes him, feeling rather smug. He laughs a little and bents to peck the pinky and perfectly round aureola. It makes her lips curve contentedly.

 

“I missed you badly.” Steve states after a moment, whilst his thumb is caressing the bottom perfectly large and round curve of her other breast. Peggy’s fingers still idly on his hair.

 

“So did I, darling. Every day since you were gone.” The flash of memory that crossed her thoughts were heavier, painful. Their phone call, the deafening sound of the static when he crashed the plane and then her foolish self sitting at the bar of the Stork club the following Saturday, in tears. Peggy never cried in public, but that day she did.

 

It was like he felt where she went and Steve moved up so they were face to face.

 

“I’m right here now.”

 

But for how long?

 

“I know, darling.” Peggy smiled through teared eyes. It felt like a dream to have him there again, his broad chest pressed up against hers and his hips between her thighs. The blue deep oceans staring at her. “And I love you so much for coming back to me.”

 

“I couldn't leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance.” The smile that came to her lips took him to heaven. He had told that to her before, in the present and in a future she knew nothing about, when her mind wasn’t as great as it was now. But that dance, it was their thing. He wanted this Peggy, right now, to know _how_ he cared.

 

“You do owe me a dance, soldier.” With idle fingers Peggy brushed his dark blonde locks.

 

“I thought we danced earlier.” She could hear that tempting tone and leaned to peck his lips in agreement.

 

“But I meant at the Stork club.”

 

“On the dot, ma’am.”

 

“This Saturday.” He nodded so Peggy carried on. “You better not leave me waiting this time.”

 

The image of Peggy by herself at the bar, waiting for Steve to show up, broke his heart but he didn’t say it. She read the sorrow with ease when he leaned closer and kissed her slowly, her lips responding eagerly to him.

 

“I promise I’ll be there this time.” She nodded and soon enough the comfort of his arms and the lateness of the hour were contributing for her eyes to grow heavier. “Rest, Peg.”

 

He made a shelter of his arms, covering her with his broad pert arms.

 

“I will, darling…” She says mid yawn and soon enough sleep takes over them both.

 

*

 

“English!” It was Angie that shouted out as she walked into the room, alarmed to see a bulky man in bed with her best friend—whom she thought was much more of a prude than it seemed. “Gosh, Pegs, you know there’s this thing you do where you put a sock on the door.” She was dramatically covering her eyes, very poorly, whilst a very surprised and blushing Steve sat up hurriedly on the bed.

 

“Angie—” With the aftermath of her previous day, Peggy had forgot Angie was going to stop by for coffee that morning. The blonde had a key to her place ever since Peggy acquired it. She’d given it to her because Angie was one of the few to know Peggy’s real line of work and could assure some of her things were kept away from the wrong hands if anything were to happen to her.

 

Angie thought it was nonsense. To the now somewhat established Broadway actress, Peggy was the biggest hit in the secret agent field. She didn’t believe anything could occur to her given how well Carter had done in the times Angie was able to witness her. But she enjoyed being such close friends to Peggy that the English would let her have the key to that lovely little home. What she didn’t expect was finding Peggy in bed with a man Angie hadn’t ever seen before—especially after she’d broken off with Daniel, Angie thought it’d take Peggy more than six months to date a man let alone go to bed with him. Not that any of the two were big saints, but she knew Peggy to have some rules of her own.

 

“I completely forgot about coffee. Could you give us a moment? We’ll be right out.” Peggy’s tone was apologetically and Angie nodded with a grin, turning on her heels to exit the room.

 

“Don’t get too carried away, English.” Her tone was cheeky and Peggy suspected it was because Angie had got a great look on Steve’s pecks before she had _covered_ her eyes. She was gone  though and Peggy’s eyes finally fell on Steve who was red as blossomed cherries.

 

“I’m so sorry, darling. That’s Angie, she’s a friend of mine.” She explained as Peggy finally enjoyed taking a good look at him under the morning light.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t want to get in between your plans. I can hang around here while you two grab coffee.” Promptly, Peggy was shaking her head.

 

“Nonsense. She’d a dear friend, I’d like for you to meet her, properly.” She smiled, leaning to kiss him. “Besides, she won’t let me be if she doesn’t meet you after this.” Then it occurred to Peggy about the time Angie mentioned seeing _Captain America_ on tour and sighed. “She may recognize you… Perhaps we can tell her you are in fact you, just not… The future part.” Not that Peggy thought Angie wouldn’t believe her. The woman was an actress and believed in the most scrumptious things, but Peggy just felt like she preferred keeping that _time travel_ thing as hidden as possible.

 

“I’m just looking for a quieter life.” It wasn’t a lie, Steve was looking for a calmer life now after the wars he had been through and the things he’d seen, he wanted to settle with the love of his life. And she knew it from the light in his eyes.

 

“Alright.” Peggy pecked his lips longly and then slipped out of bed allowing Steve to observe her for a moment in that naked glory before she slipped into a gown and tied up a robe around her waist. “Dress up, I’ll have some coffee up for you in the kitchen.”

 

Steve stopped her halfway, taking a soft hold of her wrist to pull her down to him, to kiss her. Just because he could, because her cascading down her shoulders made her look like a goddess, because he loved her. They smiled at each other in the end.

 

“Don’t take to long.” Peggy said softly, a thumb on his cheek, and then she was gone.

 

In the kitchen, Angie had made herself at home putting a pot to boil and setting three teacups on the table. She was in the midst of putting the sugar down when Peggy joined her. The single look they exchanged said a lot of things. Angie was eager to know more about the man on the bed and Peggy was clearly so appalled by Angie not knocking on the door.

 

“I thought it was odd you weren’t up and the blinds were all shut so I figured I’d come check if you were sick or if something had happened.” Angie explained fast her side before the look Peggy sent her got any stiffer. The English relaxed, figuring it made all a lot of sense. It was one of the reasons she’d given her a key right there.

 

“Maybe knock next time, in case I am indeed alive inside.” Peggy suggested more softly, grabbing the box of tea herbs and the ground coffee. “Could you put up more water on the pot?” Peggy knew the amount of Steve used to take and she figured she’d jump ahead on herself.

 

Angie nodded and filled up a cup, adding it to the boiler. Her gaze to Peggy was rather impatient. “So?” The blonde insisted and Peggy couldn’t help but let a little smile grow on her lips.

 

“That’s Steve.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Angie didn’t know it was Captain America’s Steve, but she knew it was _Peggy’s_ Steve. They had talked about it before on a gloomy night after Angie had moved into the Stark mansion with Peggy. They both had had some drinks and Peggy had confessed she fell into the charms of a soldier—a captain, who had unfortunately not returned from the war. She’d told Angie how Steve was the love of her life and how much she struggled to move on from losing him.

 

“But how?” Angie suddenly was confuse, putting the dots on the is. Sure, many men returned from the war and it took some of them time. But _now_? It was nineteen fifty, the war had been over five years ago. Angie knew of no men returning from overseas at this point.

 

“He’s been trying to come back home for a long time but he couldn’t. Many things happened—They do not matter. He’s here now.”

 

All Angie’s doubts and insecurities about said man dropped when she laid eyes on him, fully clothed now, standing by the door frame. An enormous attractive figure, the personification of the American dream—Then it came to her why he seemed so familiar.

 

“Oh gosh, English! That’s Captain America.” Both flushed, Angie _and_ Steve. Him for being recognized almost immediately and her for immediately recalling all the times she complimented Captain America’s looks to Peggy. “Your Steve is Captain America? Steve Rogers?” Peggy simply nodded.

 

“It seems I need to grow my beard.” Steve commented casually, chuckling. It made the room relax and Angie sat back laughing.

 

“You’re always surprising me, Pegs.”

 

Peggy shrugged now rather amusedly as she went to the pot filling the room with the boiling noise. She served each a cup of coffee she just added to the maker with the powder and filter. After them, she made herself a small pot with English Breakfast tea.

 

“Well, now I need to know how’d you two meet!” Angie added the sugar whilst Steve sat down at the table, thanking Peggy with a known smile.

 

“Peggy taught me all I know.” Steve too added way too much sugar to Peggy’s liking, she sat beside him tasting the real flavor of tea, no sugar needed.

 

“That I did. You were in desperate need of guidance. Such a reckless private, Angie!”

 

They told her some tales of the war, the not classified ones, and laughed with the memories and Angie’s comments. But Peggy pointed out the seriousness of his presence.

 

“People can’t know he’s back, Angie.”

 

“The world would be so thrilled though! People think you died, you’re a hero, Captain.” She leaned back, munching on a muffin Peggy had put out.

 

“I don’t want all this attention.” He spoke out rather quietly actually. “A lot has happened since the war. These five years felt a lot more to me… It’s best the world believes I’m not here any longer. I’m just looking to have a quiet life by Peggy’s side. The world will always have its hero, now I can have her.” While he spoke, Steve took Peggy’s hand and placed a small kiss whilst they exchanged a gaze. Angie watched it with admiration and realizing then how Peggy and Steve felt like they belonged to one another.

 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Angie promised and Peggy knew she’d keep it. “But you have to promise I’ll be your bridesmaid.”

 

It was Peggy’s turn to blush while Steve cracked a laughter and said, only to make Peggy blush even more, “You got a deal, Angie.”


End file.
